gleethenextgenerationfanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Ana Watson
Anastasia "Ana" Leigh Watson is a recurring character in Glee: The Next Generation. She made her debut in L.O.V.E. as a member of the Celibacy Club. She was revealed to be a Cheerio, former Femme Fatales member, and member of the yearbook staff, Student Council, and Prom Committee. Ana is now a member of the New Directions, and the ex girlfriend of fellow member Natasha Leonard. Ana is portrayed by Lucy Hale and was created by JamesonOTP. Background Ana had a rough early childhood with both of her parents dying in a big car accident. Since their deaths, she was raised by her grandmother instead. She was always taught to be proud of who she was and to exert herself as much as possible. Because of this, Ana involved herself in many clubs and commitees and even The Femme Fatales. Biography Season Two Ana makes her first appearance of the series in L.O.V.E., and she is seen in the Celibacy Club meeting say she doesn't like being called Anastasia because it makes her sound like a Disney princess She warns Lana that someone is after Hallie. They make a deal to help keep their ladies "locked down". Ana confronts Natasha about her feelings towards Hallie saying Hallie isn't going to be leaving Lana any time soon. At the Sweetheart's Dance she talks with Natasha and she convinces her to dance with her. Her appearance in Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now starts off with her watching Natasha. She is completely oblivious to everything that is going on, and ends up singing Crazy For This Girl, declaring her love for Natasha before sadly walking away. Ana makes her next appearance in New Divide walking along with Adam and Natasha discussing the New Directions. They are giggling about joke, and both girls express their desire to join the New Directions, after asking Adam how he is enjoying it. Ana comments on how she loves the New Direction's dynamic, and that was something The Femme Fatales were missing. They eagerly accept Adam's proposal to join, and say that they will go talk to Mr. Schue. When Ana and Natasha come to join, Mr. Schue says no since they would have too many girls. Lana, Nicole, Adam, and Sue defend the girls, and Mr. Schue lets them in. He comments that they will have to work extra hard for Nationals. After performing New Divide, Ana approaches Lana and mentions she has a plan to please Lana's mom and to get Hallie back. Ana makes an appearance in Heritage talking with Nicole. She ends up giving her advice on makeup, and telling her that champagne would work great on her. Also, she mentions that softness is key. Later, Ana is walking in the hallway with Lana. They talk about the plan to trick Lana's mom, and Ana mentions that they have appear believable. Ana mentions that she'll appear as "the biggest bitch ever", allowing Hallie to swoop in and keep Lana. She then confides in Lana about her crush on Natasha, mentioning that she wants Natasha to court her and ask her out. The two then holds hands and walk down the hall. They also decide they can't tell Hallie. Ana then dances around Lana in a sexy cowgirl outfit as she performs Georgia Peaches, catching Miles eyes, and touching Lana a lot. The performance ends with Ana ripping Lana's outer T-Shirt off and twirling it around her head. Finally, Ana talks with Lana and later tells her that she has been invited over for dinner. When Lana mentions meeting Ana's parents as well, she reveals that her parents died in a car accident when she was three and that she lives with her grandmother. Lana begins in A Night To Remember telling about how she is taking Ana to prom, and how her mom loved her. She mentions how Ana is going to put the next step of the plan into action after prom. Ana then performs in A Night To Remember with other members of the New Directions, trying on dresses and getting ready for prom. Ana then proceeds to ask Lana to dance while Miles is performing I'll Be. Lana accepts and the two begin to dance, with Ana slipping a kiss on Lana while they're dancing. She tells Lana it felt right. Ana then rushes and chases after the rejected Natasha to comfort her. Ana playfully shoves Lana to go accept her crown when she wins Prom Queen. Ana expresses her happiness of the Femme Fatales being back in action at the beginning of Hollywood, then proceeds to tell everyone what happened to Samantha. She says the girl wasn't liked and very similar to India, and she had quite the nasty fall. Then, Ana performs in Hollywood with the rest of the New Directions as they get off the bus. Later, she performs with the rest of the Femme Fatale Into the Groove, dancing close against Lana. Ana makes a obvious appearance in Underrated Artists, walking down the hallways flanking Taylor with Natasha to the beat of 'Starstrukk' by 3OH!3. She is in shock after Hallie winks at her and dances a rude performance of Idiot. The song obviously was dedicated to toward Ana. She then zones in and furiously asks her what was up with the performance, annoyed at the attack. She says Lana was fair game, and the kiss was fine and that Hallie should get over it. Ana tries to get the point across that it is to help both of them, and that she could steal Lana from her if she wanted to, but she had her eyes on Natasha. Ana defends Taylor, and then gets into a fight with Hallie. She tackles her to the ground and pulls her hair before Beiste breaks it up. In Figgins' office, Ana admits to pushing first but that Hallie insulted her. He overlooks their fight due to Internationals coming up, but makes the two girls hug it out. They give a fake hug and Ana tells Hallie that it isn't over. Ana makes a brief appearance in the beginning of Gold Forever, performing claps, vocals, and dancing for Bella's performance of Good Girl. She then travels to Paris with the rest of the New Directions and performs at Internationals. Season Three Ana makes her first apperance in Days of Glory during lunch hour where she meets James. He mentions how he wants Ana to teach him some new dance moves and help get his mojo back. Ana asks why he wants his swagger back, and them smiles and gets ready to perform. The two perform a sexy and dancy heavy performance of Put Your Graffiti On Me that ends with Ana complimenting James and telling him that he should join the Cheerios. In Magic, Ana makes a brief apperance and sings and dances to Some Call It Magic along with Natasha and Rose. The performance ends with Ana giving Natasha a high-five, then interlacing her fingers with her and leaning in for a quick kiss. Rose gives a quick summary about Ana in run for Cheerio co-captain canidate in We Made It, saying she is the best dancer and can pull off jumps no one else can do. She also comments on Ana' s lack of focus and that she was texting during a routine. Ana approaches Rose after practice and asks about her chances of becoming captain. Rose compliments her routine work, but she tells her to stop texting and to focus. Ana nods and mentions how she is a text-aholic and will work as hard as possible to get it. Next, Ana performs a sexy and raunchy number of S&M (Remix). She wears a hot cat-suit with pink pumps and several other acessories while struts around Lana. Ana grabs some chains and use them to do some ariel moves and later slide down them like a pole. The performance ends with Ana spanking Lana on the butt and Hallie screaming at Ana. The girl flees into the chains from Hallie and is kept back by Natasha, Claude, and Evan to stop the fight. The whole performance was apparently a joke to her and Natasha. Ana makes her first appearance in Strength by commenting on how she finds Miles' new hairstyle stalking Jaxon. Later she is seen on a date at the carnival with Lana with Callie accompanying them. Ana makes a crude sex joke about pretzels, and Lana then tells her to leave their fake sex life out it. She then mentions how hard it is to make Lana's mom hate her. Ana then heads with Lana to go help Miles since he seem to be in danger. Ana helps for the the three kids, James, Hallie, and Miles, and laughs at a statement Lana makes. Ana then mentions that she can bring the minivan her mom left her to help move Miles stuff to Evan's house. She then performs Give Me All Your Luvin' with Evan, Rose, and the Cheerios, which gets a large round of applause from the New Directions. She then ushers everyone into her mom's minivan to end the episode. Performing Starships with the rest of the New Directions is Ana's only appearance in Young Forever. The beginning of Night Out marks her first appearance as she helps perform Sneakernight with Jaxon, Nicole, and Taylor. Ana tells Honey to loosen up and then rushes to be the first person in line for the rollercoaster. While riding she sings Like Whoa with the rest of the New Directions. Finally she performs in Kids in America as well. Ana makes a minor apperance in Auditions, auditioning for the role of Gabriella. She gives a powerful and emotional rendition of Gotta Go My Own Way, and even causes Kurt to shed a few tears. She is well applauded and tells Honey good luck before she performs. She is later announced to have made the callbacks, but loses the role to Honey. She makes an apperance in Ghost, clinging to Natasha when she hears a loud noise. She is later paired off into the fifth team with Chuck and Natasha by Jaxon, who adds Lucas as well. Later Lana backs into her in the dark, and she smells Ana's Curious perfume by Britney Spears. Lana mistakes her as Hallie, and begins to makeout with her and feel her up. When Lana hit Ana's breasts, she knew it wasn't Hallie. Shocked, Lana pushes Ana back and asks why she is alone. Ana tells her that she lost the rest of her group and her flashlight batteries died. She joins up with Lana's group. Later, the girl reunites with her old group who questions why she was gone. Ana says she was called to room 205 and had to check it out. When she went in, Ana heard voices and ran out. Natasha senses something is up between Ana and Lana and proceeds to sings I Think I'm Paranoid. Ana ends the performance by saying she has a confession. She later reconnects with other members of their group. Natasha tells Hallie what happens, who acknowledges that the place was messing with their minds. Ana tries to ask for her forgiveness and saying Natasha isn't thinking straight. Ana is then sung at by a possessed Hallie, as Evan does the same to Lucas. Ana screams and steps over the backrailing while backing away from them. Luckily, Evan snaps out of it and grabs her hand just in time, but she is dangling and barely holding on. Hallie then helps Lucas and Evan pull Ana back up. The two girls hug with Ana thanking Hallie. Finally, she reunites with the rest of the group and performs Thriller with them. Ana makes her next apperance briefly in Freaky Monday where she switches places with Honey, and wraps her arms around Natasha and Adam during Unpretty. Her next major appearance is in Miracle At McKinley. She performs along with rest of the Cheerios in 8 Days of Christmas and dances alongside Evan. Ana later defends Chuck when Aldy attacks him, saying that he came out for support the community, as well as showering her disgust at Aldy's sexist attitude. She mentions how thankful she is that she plays for "Ellen's Team" before walking off with Natasha. She later performs in Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas with the rest of the New Directions. Ana makes a brief appearance in Face Down, singing with James in the song Face Down, but making little appearance other than that. God Is A DJ starts another big storyline for Ana. First she is seen complaining about Mr. Schue's desire to Gangnam Style, specifically about the lack of understandable English words. She thens performs in Get The Party Started with the rest of the New Directions. Later she is seen along with Taylor and Natasha, with the prior saying how she has bigger target than the New Directions. Ana then performs and dances along to Trouble, which ends with Aldy getting slushied by Taylor. Ana quickly follows behind her along with Natasha. Next Ana is shown being harrassed by Parker Pennington in Truth or Dare for the details at the New Year's Eve party with the New Directions. She mentions how she is no where close to being friends with Taylor, and that his sources are way outdated. The girl also mentions how Taylor blackmailed Ana and Natasha into helping her, and now the HBIC really had it out for her. Ana then dwells into her own tale of what happened that night. The kids are all playing spin the bottle and Ana doesn't want to play, making a jab at Aldy's harsh sexism. After some gawking and teasing, Ana spun the bottle and it landed on Miles. She did it as revenege against Taylor, before being yanked off of the boy. Taylor then threw her drink on Ana, and then Taylor jumped her. Taylor then makes an appearance saying how that wasn't how it happened at all. Once again the New Directions are playing Spin the Bottle. Ana once again is trying not to play, but spins the bottle and it lands on Miles anyways. She seems less than enthused and gave him a kiss before pulling away. While standing up, Taylor says Ana spilled her drink on her and then blaming it on Taylor. Ana mentions how the only thing Taylor got right was that she was a complete bitch and then performs an angry number of Girl I Used To Know before going back to sit with Natasha. Jaxon then gives his accurate and canon account of the story. Ana still is hesitant about playing, but mentions how she isn't chickening out and teased Taylor. It once again lands on Miles when she spins it, resulting in a lengthy kiss that Taylor pulls Miles off of. Taylor furiously dumps her drink on Ana before getting in a physical fight with Taylor. The two girls were then thrown out of the party for the night. Finally, she performs in Truth or Dare (Song) with the rest of the New Directions. The girl makes a subtle showing in Idol Worship saying how she was tired of the darkness in drama in Glee Club. It wasn't the Glee Club she wanted to be a part of, and all she really wanted to do was sing. Her comments then lead to Will declaring it 'Idol Week', telling the kids they will be performing songs by their idols. Ana mentions that Robyn is her favorite because she was so cutting edge and ahead of her time, to which James responds by telling her that she is such a lesbian. Main section: What Could Have Been Ana Mentioning Lana's importance in the team and their victory at Regionals is her first appearance in Amy. She then appears holding hands with Natasha in the choir room, looking very in love. The girl says that the idea of two girls must turn Miles on as they notice his stares. Ana then smiles warmly as she gives an overtly sexual performance of F**k Me Pumps (Love Me Pumps). Ana teases Miles with her legs in the performance and ends up staring fiercely at Taylor. She says that her sex appeal can even make the boys swoon. Ana then performs a dance with Jaxon as Natasha sings Valerie. The two girls kiss at the end of her performance after a loud round of applause. In Retro Regionals, Ana tells Natasha how she made the dress about three inches too short, before realizing her plan and doing the same to her own dress. She later performs in Regionals with the rest of her club. Season Four Ana's first appearance of the season is in Ch-Ch-Changes where she is walking down the hallway with Natasha, holding hands. They are stopped by Parker Pennington who proceeds to pester them with questions. Even after he says that Ana is almost the HBIC of the school, Ana doesn't comment and stifles a laugh when Natasha makes for of the dorky reporter. As they walked away from his, they wore stopped by Louis and his underlings. They proceeded to slushie the girls with a special pink "Valentine's Day Slushie". Ana squeals as she is overcame by the cold and then spits out a candy heart. Later after Hallie performs an emotional rendition of White Horse, Ana is the first down to get down and comfort her with a hug and pats her on the knee gently. In The School of Hip-Hop, Ana is first seen saying that doing hip-hop at Nationals could be a big risk. Later, she is seen throwing an intervention for Hallie with the other Glee Club members. She calms Natasha down, after she suggests a violent idea. Ana then gives Hallie the idea to call Erica Clifton and have a talk with her. She encourages Hallie to do it until the other girl finally caves in and agrees to do it. She later makes fun of Will with the rest of the kids in his ridiculous outfit. Later when Hallie has been unable to reach Erica, she encourages her to make a visit to the school herself and talk to the girl. Ana volunteers to watch the kids, mentioning she takes care of her five-year old foster brother, allowing Hallie to go get closure. She then performs in No Diggity with the rest of the New Directions. Ana next makes a brief appearance in Gimme More, where she performs a sexy and hot rendition of Kiss You All Over with Miles, where the two dance sexily together several times. The whole performance was a challenge to Lana and Evan's performance earlier. When Will questions their song choice, Ana defends it saying that it was all for fun. In Now or Never, Ana performs back up for Monique in Never Give Up On the Good Times, and then sings in How Come You're Not Here? with the rest of the New Directions. She makes a brief appearance towards the beginning of Jagged Little Pill, reminding everyone how India screwed up their chances while they were in the Female Fatales, and then later sings in Ironic with the rest of the New Directions. Ana is seen in This Is Home at first wearing a sparkly black coat with leather trim, which garners several compliments from the girls. She then gives a sexual performance of La La, where several members of the New Directions join her in the background. Her performance is applauded, and although Will thought the performance was risque, he definitely appreciated. Ana smiles at the compliment and mentions she is ready for her duet at Nationals. She is later seen with Hallie and Natasha judging Davies from talking and seemingly flirt with Lana, and joins in on the performance of The New Girl In Town. Ana suggests that they perform 'Die Young' by Ke$ha at Nationals in Weird, to which Natasha quickly agrees too. She later is seen wearing extremely provocative clothing, as Kevin enlarged her sex appeal in his dream. Ana also later comforts Kevin and Adam about next year when the seniors graduate, before Adam turns the whole lunch into a food fight. She then sings in Perform This Way with the rest of the group. She makes a brief appearance in When I'm Gone where she sings back up with Monique for Nicole in (There's Gotta Be) More To Life. Season Five Ana only has a minor appearance in The Newbies as she was wondering about Mr. Shue and telling Natalia that Bella was only being sarcastic. During Jayden's audition in Jaxon's Biggest Fan Ana points out that Taylor has a boyfriend when she hits on Jayden. Later while holding Cheerios auditions Ana comes face to face with her rival Taylor as she tries out for the Cheerios. Ana becomes annoyed when Sue allows Taylor to join as Ana's co-captian. As Ana started towards the table after singing Shut Up she gets sidetracked when a new Cheerio, Sadie, tells Ana that Taylor and her friend Beckii are real bitches. What Could Have Been Ana In this alternate timeline of the fanfiction, Ana is a barista at the Lima Bean. She is noted for having short hair, Birkenstocks, and a copy of 'The Sexual Empowerment of Women' in her pocket, which Evan deciphers as signs that the girl likes to her. She mentions that she should try the hot chocolate and that Lana couldn't handle something as hot as she was. Ana then takes out her MP3 and performs Don't Cha in a very sexual way, which gets a strange look from Lana and uncontrollable laughter from Evan. Being rejected, she goes on to return to her friends. Natasha is dating Hallie in this reality, and Lana and Ana never had been together. It can be assumed she never was in the New Directions as well. Personality Ana has been shown to be a very determined and fierce girl. She isn't one that is going to roll over and let someone get what they wants. She will claw, literally, and fight back to get what she wants and get what she loves. She doesn't have much problem with lying, as seen in her fake relationship. Ana also seems to be the girl that loves pleasure, and that her ends justify her means. Aggression has also sometimes been seen in her, but she isn't a girl with a huge tempter. She is also scene to very sexual and constantly teases guys and girls alike with her sexuality and body. Appearance Ana is noted as being a very beautiful girl, and she constantly catches everyones eyes. She has beautiful dark brown curly hair and gorgeous green eyes. She is always very well known for her great legs, and she has caught the attention of both Lana and Miles with them. Sexuality Ana is a very hard driven girl who can be consider nothing but a "lipstick lesbian". She likes girls and would never even think about dating a guy. Relationships Lana Addison The relationship between Lana and Ana was a ploy that was used in order to get Lana's mom to accept Hallie. Ana was going to pretend to be a an awful girl in order to make Hallie seem much better to the mom. Ana seems to actually have some feelings for Lana, though Lana seems to not really return them and is still in love with Hallie. The relationship is also very sexual and touchy, and the two were often seen being very physical when together, mostly due to Ana. Lana is now back with Hallie, and the fake relationship has been ended. The relationship was briefly revived in Miami Heat where Ana had a threesome with Lana and Natasha. *Start Up: Heritage (2x18) *End Of: Strength (3x04) Natasha Leonard The relationship between these two girls is a very real and touching one. While both orginally dated Hallie and Lana for reasons other than love, the two actually liked each other at the time. They share several moments together and eventually begin to date at the beginning of Season 3. They are now deeply involved, and the two often seem to like showing off and kissing in front of Miles. *Start Up: Magic (3x02) *End Of: N/A Miles Larson Miles relationship with Ana is one of pure lust only with Miles. He always is drooling over Ana and her hot performances. However both because of her sexuality and relationships with other people, nothing has ever came of this. Ana doesn't seem to reciprocate the lust, but tends to often taunt Miles, especially with her legs. They did however share a kiss in Truth or Dare in a sexy game of spin the bottle. They had an intense hot kiss that made both of their significant others uncomfortable. It went back to an one-sided lust after this though. *Start Up: N/A *End Of: N/A Davies Dawson Family Relationships Parents Ana has only mentioned her parents once in the series, and she tells Lana that they had died in a car crash when she was young, so she hadn't much time to bond to them. Grandmother Ana's grandmother has raised her ever since her parents died, but it has never been revealed how their relationship is or how close they are. Songs Season Two Solos #'Crazy For This Girl' (Nothing's Gonna Stop Us Now) Solos in Group Numbers #'A Night To Remember' (A Night To Remember) (with Declan, Dillon, Nicole, Honey, Adam, and Natasha) #'Hollywood' (Hollywood) (with Jaxon, James, Miles, Taylor, Evan, Lana, Adam, and Rose) #'Into the Groove' (Hollywood) (with Lana, Adam, Karina, Natasha, and Scarlett) Season Three Solos #'Gotta Go My Own Way' (Auditions) #'Girl I Used To Know' (Truth or Dare) #'Don't Cha' (What Could Have Been) #'F**k Me Pumps (Love Me Pumps)' (Amy) Solos in Duets #'Put Your Graffiti On Me' (Days of Glory) (James) #'S&M (Remix)' (We Made It) (Lana) #'I Think I'm Paranoid' (Ghost) (Natasha) Solos in Group Numbers #'Some Call It Magic' (Magic) (with Natasha and Rose) #'Give Me All Your Luvin'' (Strength) (with Evan and Rose) #'Starships' (Young Forever) (with Lana, James, Hallie, Taylor, Miles, Jaxon, Evan, Natasha, Kevin, Adam, Nicole, Honey, and Lucas) #'Sneakernight' (Night Out) (with Jaxon, Nicole, and Taylor) #'Like Whoa' (Night Out) (with James, Bella, Kevin, Rose, Lana, Jaxon, Miles, Taylor, Natasha, Adam, Aldy, Nicole, Honey, and Lucas) #'Kids in America' (Night Out) (with Jaxon, Lana, Taylor, Honey, Lucas, Nicole, Adam, Bella, Kevin, Rose, and Natasha) #'Thriller' (Ghost) (with Evan, Lana, Bella, Kevin, Taylor, Adam, Jaxon, and Chuck) #'Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas' (Miracle At McKinley) (with Jaxon, Honey, Miles, Natasha, Adam, Kevin, and Rose) #'Face Down' (Face Down) (with Miles, Evan, Hallie, Jaxon, Bella, Natasha, and James) #'Get The Party Started' (God Is A DJ) (with Bella, Rose, Taylor, Evan, Miles, Jaxon, Honey, Natasha, James, and Kevin) #'Trouble' (God Is A DJ)(with Miles, Taylor, Natasha, and Aldy) #'Truth or Dare (Song)' (Truth or Dare) (with Evan, Honey, Rose, Natasha, Bella, Claude, Nicole, James, Hallie, and Jaxon) Season Four Solos #'La La' (This Is Home) Solos in Duets #'Kiss You All Over' (Gimme More) (Miles) Solos in Group Numbers #'No Diggity' (The School of Hip-Hop) (with Miles, Evan, Jaxon, Bella, Evan, Kevin, Adam, James, Monique, and Rose) #'How Come You're Not Here?' (Now or Never) (with Lana, Evan, Kevin, Hallie, Natasha, James, Honey, McKenzie, and Monique) #'Ironic' (Jagged Little Pill) (with Evan, Natasha, James, Jaxon, Lucas, and Bella) #'The New Girl In Town' (This Is Home) (with Hallie and Natasha) #'Perform This Way '(Weird)'' (with Kevin, Jaxon, Lana, Evan, Hallie, Natasha, Miles, Honey, and Monique)'' Trivia Gallery Pretty-little-liars-23.jpg NewANA.jpg Lucy-Hale-for-Bongo-bts06.jpg AnaMH.png|Miami Heat Ana-New.jpg AnaFFBTS.png|The Untold Story of The Femme Fatales AnaPortal.png AnaS4Promo.jpg|Ana's Season Four Promotional Pic AnaS5Promo.jpg|Ana's Season Five Promotional Pic Quotes Videos Category:LGBT Characters Category:Former Femme Fatales Members Category:Female Characters Category:New Directions Members Category:Main Characters Category:William McKinley High School Students